The Five Of Us
by The Age of Awesomeness
Summary: I can See the Future. My bothers can see the Past and Present. My sister can Talk to all animals and my other sister Controls Dreams. Oh, and did I mention we all can speak to snakes? This is our life. T because of possible swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. I can up with it during gym class. Please read.**

I awoke with a groan, remembering nothing. Then it all came back. The screaming, the yelling, the bright green light, and the crying of my siblings in the aftermath. I know he is coming. I know he's coming back. No one believes me, except my siblings. The light, the horrible green, the colour we hate. I don't want to see it again. I wish he couldn't return. But he has a bond. Be can use my energy. I hate it. He's a part of me. I can't be rid of him. My siblings say this too, but we know he will return. I don't want him to, but I know he will. How? I can See the future. My brother can See the past. My other brother Sees current events elsewhere. My sisters? They have powerful gifts, one can talk to animals of all kinds, and the other can control dreams. Our gifts scare us. We are freaks. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and his younger brother, Samuel, say so. Their word is law. We have no choice but to obey. This is our story. My name is Harry, my brothers Harold and Harrison, and my sisters, Harriet and Hannah. This is our life. And we will share it with you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im pretty sure you'll know where we are by the end. Please R&amp;R. **

-Harry POV-

I woke to a whisper on noise. It was barely there. A normal person wouldn't hear it, so we used as our sign to get up. I say up slowly, not daring to startle my siblings. I looked and Harold was already up, I looked at him and mouthed,

"I'll go start breakfast. Wake up the others." And he nodded his head. I walked out of our room. Our room is a small box shaped area in the basement; that the Dursleys had made, just for us. The dimensions of our room are about 10 feet by 10 feet by 5 feet. We have one mattress, but it's worn and very small. We don't have much else in our 'room' except for Dudleys and Samuels old clothes, and a few knick knacks we've found or borrowed from the Dursleys if they were going to throw it out. I climbed up the stairs, and I heard the click of a lock. It meant that Aunt Petunia unlocked the door so we can make breakfast. When I open the door, Aunt Petunia say in a harsh voice,

"Get to cooking, you freak! It's Duddykins birthday and I want ALL of his favourite breakfast foods cooked! NOW!" All I do is duck my head and shuffle towards the kitchen. I hear my sisters and brother wake through the bond we share. When I step into the kitchen, a deadly and beautiful dance begins. I head to be fridge and begin to remove the stuff I need. Then I open the cabinets and begin to get out pans, pots, and a mixer. As my sisters join me in my dance, my brothers weave around us and get the plates, cutlery and cups out and set the table for our relatives. Not long after we hear Dudley and Samuel wake and clomp about upstairs. We cook omelettes, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausages, eggs of all types, and toast and jam. As we finish up, my brothers begin to take food to the tables, and my sisters and I soon follow. We stand in a corner and wait for our relatives to come down. Not moments later, Dudley and Uncle Vernon are stuffing their faces with food while Samuel and Aunt Petunia take their time. Hannah goes to get the mail, and while she is gone, the phone rings. Uncle Vernon answers and his face immediately becomes angry. We couldn't here what he was saying, but we heard something about Miss. Fig and a leg. Then we hear Hannah's excitement through our bond, and we immediately stretch our bond to understand why. We see that she has letters, for all of us, and I manage to get through and say,

_'Hide them on you. Don't let them find out.'_

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll try and update my other story soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Hannah POV-

As I stare at the letters, I hear Harry stretch our bond enough to tell me,

'Hide them on you. Don't let them find out.'

And I do. I walk back into the dining room and give the Dursleys their mail. They don't notice our letters, hidden in the waistband of my oversized pants. Oh, we knew they were from Hogwarts, we know how to access Diagon Alley, and we even know where to go, and how to get there. We know this because of our brothers gifts. Harry has Seen us going there, and how we got there. Harrison Saw it when it was built, so we know what to tap. Harold will sometimes See other wizards and witches going there.

Oh, how I wish the snakes would talk, or the birds. But they steer clear of us, because we are different! I wish Lily and James hadn't given up their lives, or that Dumbledore didn't place us with our secondary godfather or godmother. Oh, how we hate him! We know he will try to manipulate us through Ronald Weasly, to get us in Gryffindor, but he will fail. We already know what will happen at the Sorting. We aren't either Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and not even Gryffindor. Oh, he's heading into a big trap made by us. We can't wait until later today. Dudley is going to the zoo, and we will be able to go to house and use her Floo. Good gosh, she'll be quite surprised.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the phone ringing. I rush to get it. The voice on the phone says,

" has broken her leg. She won't be able to watch the Potters." I just say, quietly mind you,

"I know that's a lie. We are coming either way. If we don't we will be hurt horribly for ruining Dudleys birthday. Don't lie, it's not nice. We will be there in 30 minutes, like we are supposed to. Bye."

"WHO WAS THAT GIRL?" Uncle Vernon bellows.

"It was no one, just a advertisement for a grocery store," I lie quietly, with my head ducked and my shoulders slumped, I walk to stand with my siblings, immediately standing straight when I get there.

Soon the Dursleys are going to get ready to leave, and just before they get ready for Dudleys friend, they shoo us out the door and tell us to go to house. We run straight there, knowing we will find a different woman there.

-Harry POV-

When we get to , we see a different woman there. My Seers gift tells me her name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, that she is head of Gryffindor house, the Professor of transfiguration and a tabby cat animagus. I rush forward, taking the lead from my siblings, and say to her,

"Hello Professor McGonagall. How is your cat? And your lion cubs, in a house at the zoo? Did you have proper materials to build their house?" She looks at me with a shocked expression on her face, clearly understanding that we know. She still says though,

"My cat is good, the lion cubs are safe, and I had plenty of wood and stone. Come in, is waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here. Hope you enjoy. I attempted a joke farther down in a little note. Tell me if its funny!**

-Harold POV-

I looked at Harry in surprise, how did he know that? My Seers gift only told me her name. The rest I gleaned from my visions of Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. As Professor McGonagall led us inside, she said,

"How do you know all that? All you should know from the letter is that you are wizards and witches."

"We See all," Harry replied, in a mystic tone. Harrison spoke up,

"I have Seen the prophecy. We know it. Don't try to hide it from us. We know how Voldemort-" Professor McGonagall flinched at the name, "tried to kill us. He was going to use a classic killing spell, but decided to say, pluribus simul occidere, which means in Latin, kill more then one at the same time. As you can see, our magical core deflected it."

"W-wa-wai-wait. You're SEERS?" McGonagall yelled.

"Not all of us. Hannah talks to animals and Harriet controls dreams. That's the only way we've made it this long without being killed for screaming in our nightmares. Harriet drives them away. And for the record, I've seen you teach at Hogwarts. It's funny how you surprise the first years with your animals form." I butted in. At this point Minerva was staring at us in shock, and then declared,

"You are coming with me to Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore need to hear of this."

"No! Please don't! He will use us to his advantage! Like he used Trelawney. She didn't want to make that prophecy, she only wanted to teach. She hates that prophecy, and wishes she hadn't made it. Don't tell Dumbledore; he'll just use us. He will make us tell of the spells Merlin created, the secrets of Hogwarts, and where the Chamber Of Secrets is!" Harry went into his mystical voice, that tells of the future. "I need to warn the Basilisk. I need to warn Shasa. I can't have her killed! She-" Harry gasps, and continues on, "She has a clutch of eggs! They'll hatch this year! We have to wake her, or the clutch won't survive!" Harry snaps out of his daze, and shakes his head. Professor McGonagall looks to be in shock, after learning of a adult female Basilisk and a clutch underneath the school, and in the Chamber Of Secretes no less!

"How m-mm-many eggs w-we-were there H-hh-harry?" McGonagall stammers out. Harry replies, in a casual voice,

"It looked for there to be 8-12 eggs, and the mother curled around them. The mother is a blackish-blue colour, and the eggs are midnight blue, black, or a very deep purple colour, and only one egg was a bright, vibrant red colour. Why do you wish to know?" Now McGonagall looks even more nervous.

"We are Flooing to Hogwarts right now! You 5 are going to help me remove the eggs before they hurt the students. C'mon now, I'm assuming you know how to Floo due to your visions?"

"Yep," we reply as one. Professor McGonagall walks over to the case of 'cat ashes' and grabs a handful. She steps into the roaring fireplace and yells,

"My office, Hogwarts!" We all follow and stumble out into her office.

-Harry POV-

As I step out of the Floo, I take the lead and begin following the path to the entrance to the Chamber Of Secrets as if I've lived here all my life. Soon we come to a stop in front of the girls washroom, where Moaning Myrtle stays because Shasa accidentally looked her in the eye with out her 2nd and 3rd eyelids closed(**Courtesy of a Fanfiction I read. That's where the eye-dea came from, but I forget which one).** I walk to the broken sink with snakes, and hiss,

_"Open."_


	5. Chapter 5

-Professor McGonagall POV-

I hear Harry Potter hiss something in Parseltounge, and then the sinks begin to move. Once they've stopped, they uncover a giant hole underneath the sinks. Soon I find myself running with the quintuplets and jumping into the giant hole. When we land, Harry stands immediately and walks towards a door and hisses again. The snakes on the door begin to move towards the centre of the door, allowing us into the Chamber Of Secrets.

-Harry POV-

As the door opens, I have a small vision. It shows me how to awaken Shasa. I walk in and head straight for the statue of the founder of Slytherin. I hiss,

_"Let me sssseee the cave behind you, and let me awaken Ssssshhhasssa." _As it begins to move, I hear rattling noises behind it, as if eggs were moving across stone. After it has fully opened, I hiss to Shasa

Soon, Shasa begins to stir, and the eggs keep rattling and moving slightly.

_"Who ssssppeakssss the tongue of my bonded?"_ Shasa asks.

_"It issss Harry Potter, and hisss ssssiblingssss, Harold, Harisssson, Hannah and Harriet. It issss we who sssspeak the tongue."_ I hiss back. _"Your hatchlingssss are sssssoon to hatch. You mussssst watch over them, and enssssure they are not to wander the ssssschool without my hatchmatessss or I with them. They musssst have their sssssecond and third eyelidsssss clossssed sssso they do not harm the ssssstudentssss when they are here."_

_"They are no longer mine to raisssse, other than to teach them the waysssss of a Bassssssilissssssk. They are now yourssssss, for they will not hatch until the wizardssssss assss sssstrong or ssssstronger than Merlin came into their pressssence. They were desssstined to be your bondedssssss. They will go with you upon their hatching. Care for them while letting me teach them my waysssss." _Shasa says. I look upon her with shock as she pushes the eggs towards us.

"What is she doing?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"They are to be our bonded familiars, Professor. Shasa has told us that they will not hatch until in the presence of wizards stronger than Merlin was. She has told us we are stronger than Merlin, according to the eggs and Shasa." Hannah says with awe.

We stoop towards the eggs, and two begin to move towards each of us. The red one and a midnight blue one move towards me. I bend over to pick them up, and they begin to move even more. The same is happening with my siblings. Harold is holding a midnight blue one and a black one, Harrison is holding a deep purple one and a black one, Harriet is holding a black one and a deep purple one, and Hannah is holding the final two, a deep purple and a midnight blue. Soon, mine begin to chip at a spot. Soon, after all of them had a weak spot, Shasa began to hiss,

_"Arissssse hatchlingsssss of mine and Sssssskassssss laying, keep your eyelidssssss closed, so I can look upon you, you were desssssstined to rise, to bond with your humansss that are sssssstronger than Merlin, your fatherssssss bonded. Arissssse to sssshhhhow me your sssscalesssss and come to find food. Arisssssse to meet your bondedssss, and let them touch you and care for you sssssso you will not hurt them with your gaze. Your bondedssss sssshhhhall free you from your prisssonsssss and let you be free into the world."_ She turns to us and hisses, _"Hit the weak ssssspot on the sssshhhell and free your bondedsssss." _We do as she says and hit the weak spot on the shells with the balls of our hands and the eggs crack and begin to shatter, slowly breaking and falling apart, until all we are holding are two snakes, both about a foot long. Once they've all hatched, a bright flash of light engulfs each of us. I notice professor McGonagall looking on in shock, mainly at the Basilisk hatchlings in our hands. I realize how fascinating this must be for her. Barely anyone witnesses a Basilisk hatching, let alone ten that bond off of hatching. But then again, they are dangerous if angry or commanded to kill or paralyze.


	6. Chapter 6

**When im inspired, you get many chapters, when I'm not, you don't get nearly as many.**

-Harry POV-

As I look down at my two bondeds, I know their names are Skyn for the midnight blue female, and Slya for the red female.

-Harriet Pov-

As I cuddle the two hatchlings to my chest, I hear voices in my head, and I know the names for them. The black male is Shran, and the dark purple male is Skain.

-Harold POV-

My two hatchlings. I look at them and names come to me. The black female is Syn, and the midnight blue female is Shreena.

-Harrison POV-

My bonded familiars. Their names come instantly, almost as if they chose them. The male black one is Sransh, and the female dark purple is Shree.

-Hannah POV-

I hear whispers in my head, knowing two are my bondeds names. My dark purple male is Skylan, and the male midnight blue is Shlas.

-Harry POV(again)-

Shasa begins to hiss a lullaby to her hatchlings. After the hatchlings are asleep, I hiss to her,

"Ssssshhhhould we leave them with you to teach over the sssssummer? We will be back on Sssseptember firssssst, and we could claim them again before the ssssorting."

"No, you ssssshould take them with you. They need to learn who their bondedsssss are." Shasa hisses.

"Well that will be a problem. Professor McGonagall, could we stay at a wizarding house for the rest of the summer? Shasa wants us to take our bondeds with us so they can familiarize them with us." I say, in English, to Professor McGonagall.

"Hmmmm. I could try to make room for you at my house. We should keep your bondeds a secret for as long as possible. Come, we must go to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. Ask Shasa if you could leave them for a bit, while we go shopping."

"Can we leave our bondedsssss here? Just for a little while? We must go to get ssssschool ssssuppliessss." Hannah hisses to Shasa.

"Yes. I sssshhhhall teach them while you are gone. Go now. Leave them on the ssssstone." We all set our bondeds down and begin to head back to the entrance. Soon though we hear our bondeds slithering along the path behind us. We turn as one and hiss,

"Sssstay here, your mother will teach you while we are away. We will be back in a bit. Pleasssse ssssstay here."

"We ssssshhhhall. We wisssshhhhed to ssssay good-bye." They hiss as one. We turn and continue to walk towards the door. Once we go through it, Harrison turns and hisses,

"Close." And it closes so none but Parseltongues can enter. We walk back up to Professor McGonagalls office, and use the Floo. She jumps in and yells,

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Soon, we are stumbling out of the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron. Before we get far, people are swarming us, and asking how we are. Soon I see the one known as Quirrel. I look at him and we feel stabs of pain on our foreheads. I march up to him and hiss under my breath,

"Sssstop ussssing him Voldemort. You may think usssss dumb, but we know where you are." Knowing that Voldemort will hear me and understand my threat, we continue on to Gringotts. Since we have seen this place in our visions, and shared them with each other, we aren't surprised by the shops and beauty of the Alley. Professor McGonagall takes the lead and brings us to Gringotts. I walk up to a goblin, and my Seers gift tells me his name is Griphook. I ask politely,

"Griphook? Could you please lead me and my siblings to the Potter vault? We need to access it for school supplies." As Griphook looks up in surprise, he says,

"I need to take you to do a blood test to ensure you are who you are, and what other vaults you hold. Follow me." Grip hook leads us to at room with a bowl and knife in the centre, and says, "Who is the oldest? They will hold the vaults for all of you." I step forward and say,

"I am the oldest." Griphook nods and beckons me over with a finger before picking up the knife.

"I have to slice your hand over the bowl so it can do the blood inheritance. It will heal itself after it has enough blood for the test." With that he grabs my hand and slices the palm over the bowl, and lets it bleed before it heals itself. Then a piece of parchment appears in the air listing all the inheritances of the Potter quintuplets.

**_Inheritance_**

**_Potter Vault_**

**_Potter Manor and Other Properties_**

**_Black Vault_**

**_Black Manor and Other Properties_**

**_Merlins Vault (By Default Of Magical Strength)_**

**_Merlins Manor and Other Properties_**

**_Slytherin Vault (By Default Of Familiars)_**

**_Slytherin Manor and Other Properties_**

**_Gryffindor Vault (By Default Of Magic)_**

**_Gryffindor Manor and Other Properties_**

**_Ravenclaw Vault (By Default Of Magical Abilities)_**

**_Ravenclaw Manor and Other Properties_**

**_Hufflepuff Vault (By Default Of Magical Abilities)_**

**_Hufflepuff Manor and Other Properties_**

**_Elven Vault (By Default Of Heritage)_**

**_Fae Vault (By Default Of Heritage)_**

**_Rare Magical Creatures Vault (By Default Of Rare Familiars)_**

"That's more than was expected. The fact that you have access to all of the Founders, and Merlins vault is… Extremely… Spectacular. It is most unusual for there to be a Founders vault in a blood inheritance, let alone all four. You are extremely powerful if that is true. I will now lead you to all your vaults, and you can do what you need to."


	7. Chapter 7

-Harry POV-

After seeing our inheritance, Griphook leads us to a cart and we set off. We go all the way down to the first vaults, where the four Founders and Merlins vaults are. The first one we stop at is the Gryffindor vault. We enter and see piles upon piles of Galleons and Sickles and Knuts. There appears to be multiple rooms along the back, as I go and look in them, I find one with loads of wands, collected and forgotten. There's another filled with heirlooms, another filled with rare, or almost never found potions ingredients, including vials of phoenix tears, all willingly given; and there is one more room, filled with rare creature eggs, such as phoenix eggs though there are more phoenix eggs than basilisk, Basilisk eggs, and dragon eggs, some extinct breeds even. I call my siblings over, and I grab some stuff that should come with us. I send Hannah to get some vials of willingly given phoenix tears, and tell Harrison and Harold to get a couple phoenix and basilisk eggs, and Harriet goes to get some rare potions ingredients. We then exit the vault and go to the Slytherin vault. It is very similar to the Gryffindor vault, except it has more potions ingredients and poisons such as basilisk poison and more snake related items, and it also had more basilisk eggs than the Gryffindor vault. After grabbing a few more basilisk eggs, and some poison, we go to the Hufflepuff vault.

In the Hufflepuff vault, we see many badger related items, and more wands than in either of the previous vaults. Since there is many unicorn related items, we grab some for the potions master and ourselves, and we grab some extra tail hair to gift to Ollivanders shop. Soon we are heading to the Ravenclaw vault, and in there we find raven related items, and many dragon and a few Hippocampus eggs in the water. We grab the Hippocampus eggs and head to Merlins vault. In Merlins vault, we find a rare type of magic conductor. We find staffs made like wands, but they will shrink and expand as it is needed or unneeded, so we wander through the staffs in his vault, and we find out matches. We cannot figure out what type of wood, or what core they have. We just have found staffs, and will get wands later. Soon, we head to the Fae and Elven vaults, and find that they are just full of money, probably collected as payment for deeds or favours.

After stopping at the Potter vault and getting money for school supplies, we head to the last vault, the Rare Magical Creatures vault. Upon entering we find all sorts of eggs, supplies to care for animals, food, stands for birds, tanks and cages. We look through, looking for supplies to help us care for our familiars, and the dragons and other magical creatures we plan to raise and take care of. Just before leaving the vault, we ask Professor McGonagall to shrink the stuff we have decided to bring. Soon after leaving Gringotts, we are mobbed by people wanting autographs, pictures, or even just a glance. We push through the mob, and call upon Shasa to scare them off. Shasa will respond even if not our bonded. My siblings and I begin chanting as one,

"Come and help us Shasa, free us from this mob. Keep your eyelids closed, and leave the small ones behind. We need your help to free us, so we can return as soon as possible to the small ones. Come and help us please." It isn't long before a bubble appears around us, including Professor McGonagall, and it slowly begins to take the shape of Shasa, the 100 foot, dark blue-black basilisk. When people see the bubble, they back up a step or two. Finally, the shape of Shasa has wrapped around us, and asks,

"How long ssssshall I sssstay for? Before you can be free of the crowdssss. You musssst return sssssoon. The hatchlingssssss are becoming impatient waiting for you."

"We ssssshall return assss ssssssoon asssss posssssssible Ssssshhhasssa. Now pleassssse look upon the crowd and ssssscare them away, for the sssssooner they are gone, the fasssster we sssssshall return to the hatchlingssssss." We hiss to her. "Look upon them asss threatsssss to your hatchlingssssss and usssss. But do not kill, jusssst paralyze a few if needed, sssssso they get the point." Soon, Shasa turns towards the crowd of wizards, the wizards thinking that is a illusion, conquered by the Professor, but as she rears and hisses, they begin to doubt themselves. She strikes at a empty spot near a wizard, her fangs dripping with poison. The wizard, thinking it still a illusion, doesn't flinch, and doesn't react until he sees the poison dripping from her fangs, dripping on the cobbled path, and leaving the poison on the walkway. He begins shouting,

"It's a real basilisk! It's dripping poison on the path! Run, before it decides to kill us! It's under the control of the Potters! Quickly, RUN!" He bellows the last part, and by now most of the wizards have heard him and have began to flee. Once most are gone, Hannah turns and hisses,

"Thanksssss Ssssshhhasssssa! You can go to watch the young onesssss now! We sssshhhall return soon." And at that, the remaining wizards flee, after hearing one of their 'saviours' speak Parseltongue. And with that, Shasa disappears, and we continue on our way to the shops we need to go to.

After going to all the required stores (I'm way too lazy to write it all out, unless it's important), other than to get our wands and books, we head into Flourish and Botts. While Hannah and Harriet get our books, Harold goes to see if he can find books in Parseltongue, Harrison goes to see if he can find books on rare creatures and other related things that could help us with our familiars and animals we plan to raise, while I go to find books that will help us raise the creatures and our basilisks. As I wander around, I find books called, Rare Creatures and Their Needs, How To Raise A Dragon, How to Determine The Gender of Your Rare Creature, and Care Of Magical Creatures For The Not-So-Smart Person. I walk up to the front desk, and I meet my brothers. Both have a sizeable amount, and my sisters have found some books on past Seers to help us with our gifts. We then pay and follow Professor McGonagall to the wand shop ( I don't want flames because I can't spell the name correctly).

Just before we enter, we ask the Professor to enlarge the bag with the unicorn hair, and we grab some that was preserved correctly and stored in long tubes with names of the unicorn it came from and where from. When we enter, the wand maker suddenly appears behind us, and is about to list our parents wands, but I interrupt him and say,

"We know our parents wands. We are here to get our own. We have come with a small gift for you too. We have unicorn hair suited for wand cores." He looks at the unicorn hair and immediately looks happy.

"Why, you've gotten a hold of some of the purest unicorn hair I've seen in my life! The only wands I have with hair this pure was from when Helga Hufflepuff lived. Are you perhaps Helgas heir to her vault?" Ollivander(I think that's how you spell it) says with glee. "You shan't have to pay me now! This is the best possible core I've seen in ages!" He then scurries off to the back, grabbing wands that might match our core.

"Um, sir? I know what our wands will be. Can I tell you so you can fetch them without having to look for so long?" I say.

"Why yes dear boy, if you do please tell me!" He says.

"Hannah's wand will be a 11" oak wand with phoenix feather, soaked in dragons blood. Harriet's wand will be a 9 ½" birch wand with a extinct dragon heartstring, soaked in the same dragons blood. Harold's wand will be a 10 ¾" maple wand with unicorn hair and soaked in willingly given Phoenix tears. Harrison's wand will be a 10 2/3" willow wand with pegasus hair and dusted in rare final phoenix ashes. My wand will be a 12" Elven wood wand, with multiple unidentifiable cores, and soaked in willingly given unicorn blood. They will be in the back of your storage, due to them being some of the first wands that never found a match." I state. His eyes go wide as I list the wands, most of them being the oldest wands in the store. He then turns and scurries off to find the wands. Ten or so minutes pass before he comes back, holding 5 wands. He then gives them to the respective owners and all spit out sparks. His eyes widen even further as he says,

"I've never heard someone list the exact wands that they will need. Sure, I've had some kids guess, but they're never THIS accurate."

"It's all part of being a Seer," I reply cheekily. "How much do we need to pay you?"

"Oh, you need to pay nothing. The unicorn hair is payment enough. And that you've listed the exact wands you need. I need nothing more." He says. I can tell arguing with him won't help us win, I give him the unicorn hair and say,

"Thanks sir," and leave the store. With Professor McGonagall in the lead, we head to the Leaky Cauldron and use the Floo to go back to Hogwarts.

Once we get there, we run towards the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and open it and run as quickly as possible to our bondeds. We hiss down the tunnel,

"We are back. Came and greet usssss our bondedsssssss." Soon we hear Shasa and the rest of her brood following.

"Massssterssss and Missssstresssessss. You have returned to ussssss."

**Longest chapter yet. Don't rage because i don't want to spell the wand shop wrong. Hate me all you want, just not in the reviews please. Anyways, you've gotten 3 or so chapters today, so be happy. I'm normally not this inspired to write. For those of you who's stories I read, I know I'm horrible. I have 45 updates to read, but SCREW THEM. Anyways, what is your opinion on the first animal they should raise. Should they raise dragons, more basilisks, phoenixs or hippocampuss first! Leave your answer! I'm checking out! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Professor McGonagall POV-(I don't want to leave her out, like I have been doing slightly)

Once all of the Potters have stepped out of the Floo, they rush to meet their bondeds. I however, stay behind and mull upon what has happened through out the day. (Yes, it's only been a day.) But now, with their Basilisk familiars and the magical items they took out of the vault, they cannot return to where Muggles live. If they did, their familiars would be at high risk, and we cannot have that, so they must stay with a wizarding family. I would gladly have them stay with me, but I would have to return to school a week before it starts to prepare. I could ask Flitwick or Sprout, but I'm not sure how they will react and they have to return a week early too. Of a possible list, I decide that the Weaslys would be the best choice.

The Weaslys would understand, and they have a boy the same age and a girl a year younger. As the Potters come back into my office, with their familiars curled upon their arms, chests and necks. They don't look dangerous now, but they can kill.

"Harry, how would you and your siblings like to stay at the Weaslys for the summer? None of the teachers could take you because we have to prepare for the start of school." I ask.

"It would be fine Professor. When shall you alert them?" Harry says.

"Now," I grab some Floo powder and stick my head into the fire and yell, "WEASLY RESIDENCE!" Soon Molly comes to the fire,

"What do you need, Minvera?"

"Could you care for some students until summers end? They were raised with Muggles and now have magical familiars, and we cannot put their familiars in danger. Could you take them?" I ask. Molly looks to think it over, and asks,

"How many kids are there? And how many familiars?"

"Five children, and two familiars each. A total of ten. The children will care for them themselves." I reply.

"What type of familiar, and who are the kids?"

"The familiars are….. Basilisks, and the children are the Potters."

"What?! You are asking me to allow BASILISKS in my house?! Won't they kill anyone that looks at them?!" She shrieks.

"Ah, but they won't. They have three eyelids, and if two are closed their gaze will not harm. I know this for I have encountered 11, all today. They had no reason to harm, and even when all 10 hatched, they didn't harm anyone, on commands of the mother." I state. "Besides, the Potters are able to control them." Molly still looks frightened, but reluctantly agrees to have the Potters for the summer. I them pull my head out and say,

"Come. She has agreed to take you. Go tell Shasa that you are leaving, and when you get there, ask if Shasa could come. She needs fresh air."

"Ok," they say as one. Then they run off to say goodbye to Shasa, possibly for the whole summer. Soon they come back, and I ask,

"Do you need anything from your home?" Instant looks of fear come over their face and they yell,

"NO! We can't go back there. They'll beat us for being gone so long and only returning to leave. We will have to buy everything we need from now on." After the finish, I nod my head and grab a handful of Floo powder. I step in and yell,

"Weasly Residence!" Soon, after I step out, the Potters all follow me, all holding their familiars. Molly greats us,

"Hello! I'm Molly Weasly. Are those your familiars? I'm sure you would like to meet Ronald and his siblings." She turns towards the staircase and yells, "BOYS! GET DOWN HERE! WE HAVE GUESTS! YOU TOO GINNY!" She turns back towards us and says, "They'll be down shortly. Why don't you sit down? I'll get the tea ready."

-Harry POV-

She hustles off to where we assume the kitchen is, and soon we hear footsteps coming down the stairs. We see two boys that look exactly alike running down the stairs in sync. The one on the left says,

"Hi. I'm George."

"And I'm Fred." The one on the right states.

"We heard—"

"Our mother-"

"Say on the Floo—"

"That you have—"

"A total of—"

"Ten familiars. Is—"

"That true?" Looking at them, we decide their bond is very strong. Ours is strong, for quintuplets. Let alone all surviving quintuplets, still sharing a bond. We flash a grin at each other, and say,

"Yes. We do have ten familiars. Would you like to meet them?" As one, in sync. At this they look at us and it finally registers who we are.

"Wow. You're—"

"The Potter Quintuplets. We know." We cut them off. "We've known our whole lives. Now, do your brothers and sister plan on coming down?"

"We know—" Fred starts.

"That Ronnykins—" George continues.

"Hates having—"

"Guests over—"

"But if he—"

"Knew who you—"

"Are, he'd—"

"Be down here—"

"Faster than you—"

"Could say—"

"Hogwarts!" And by the time they finished their sentence, a girl, Ginny, had come down and gone into the kitchen; to help her mother prepare tea. Soon, a boy looking a year older than the twins came down and plopped himself into a chair. Soon a boy they looked to be about our age came down and sat in a chair. Before long, he looked up and saw Professor McGonagall, and he immediately say up straight. The older boy looked as said,

"Why, hello Professor. Why are you here?"

"I am here to deliver charges for your mother, Percival. They have magical familiars that cannot be seen in the Muggle world, so they are to stay here for the summer. Shall I assume you will watch over them?" She says.

"Ah, yes, yes. Now mind you, I've forgotten my manners." He turns to us, "What are your names?"

"My name is Harry, and my familiars, Skyn and Slya. Our familiars will choose if they are to show them selves to you." I say.

"I am Hannah, and my bondeds, Skylan and Shlas." Hannah says.

"I'm Harrison, and these are my familiars are Shree and Sransh." Harrison says.

"These are my familiars, Shran and Skain. I am Harriet." Harriet says.

"My familiars are Shreena and Syn, and I am Harold." Harold says. Looks of surprise pass upon Ronald's and Percivals faces. Ron exclaims,

"You're the Potters?! Wow! The Potters in our house!" Then we hear noises coming from he kitchen, and Molly and her daughter come out with the tea. Suddenly, Slya decides to show herself to the Weaslys. Percival looks at her, as though trying to figure out what she is.

"This is Slya. She's a rare red basilisk." I say to confirm Percivals suspicions. I turn to her and hiss, "Do not harm them. They are friendssssss, and unlesssssssssss they try to harm you or your nesssssstmatesssss, do not harm them." When I look up the Weaslys look….. Surprised and scared at the ability of Parseltounge.

"Good idea to tell her that Harry. She shouldn't hurt the Weaslys." Harriet says. At this the Weaslys look even more shocked.

"Wait, you all speak Parseltounge?" One of the twins asks. "They won't harm us, right?" I shake my head,

"No, none of them will. Not unless you threaten them." I confirm. " , could their mother come and spend time here, she has spent 50 years sleeping and should come outside."

"Ummm…. Sure."

**Hate me or like me? Please review about their familiars, and what you think of them. Obviously Slya is the leader of the clutch. And yes, it took forever to write the twins speaking in turn.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im awesome, I know. I have a poll on my profile about this story, please check it out. And sorry about the reupload. My sister brought it to my attention that when typed in notes on a iPhone, it will hate me and do whatever the heck it did. I fixed it and reuploaded it. Aany constructive critisism is welcomed. For the record, I spend WAY too much time typing. I used all but 3% of my phone getting this up. Go chapter is one of the longest I've written, so enjoy!**

-Harry POV(I like writing as him. Don't flame)-

The summer passed fairly quickly, and before we knew it, our familiars were the length of 1.5 feet and soon it was time to return to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall came the day before September 1st and moved our familiars and Shasa back to the castle. Professor McGonagall made arrangements for her to be waiting at the platform with our familiars. The next day, we were on our way to platform 9 ¾. Whe n we got there, there was a awesome maroon coloured train. We grabbed our trunks, and after a quick goodbye to Mrs. And , we got onto the train. We found a empty compartment near the back of the train, and the five of us and our trunks filled it up quite nicely.

Soon after the train began moving, a phoenix appeared in our compartment, holding a slightly singed cloth bag. He gives it to Hannah, he trill something and them disappears in a flash of flames again. Hannah has a look of surprise upon her face.

"What is it? What did he say?" I ask impatiently.

"He says that they are his chicks. The mother was killed permanently, and he cannot take care of them with Dumbledore as his forcibly bonded. So, he is giving them to us to raise. That aren't supposed to hatch for a few months, so around Yuletime is when they will hatch." Hannah says.

"Well? Let's put them in with the rest of the phoenix eggs in that heated compartment of the extra trunk."

-Some Time Later-

Once we arrive at the Hogwarts platform, we leave our trunks for the house elves and rush to Professor McGonagall. She is holding a box, and once she sees us, she beckons us over and opens the box. We stick our arms in the box and our familiars slither up our arms and curl around us. Some of the other surrounding people are staring at us, but more so our basilisks. We then go over to where Hagrid is waiting to take the First Years to the castle. As we rish over, we hear mutterings such as, 'Gonna be Slytherin those five', 'Basilisks? Aren't those forbidden to breed?' and 'Parents were Gryffindors. Seems like they're going to break that tradition'.

Soon we are in the entrance hall, and Professor McGonagall comes to take the first years into the great hall. (I'm really lazy today, and by now I'm sure everyone knows the sorting song and which house everybody is in.) Soon Professor McGonagall calls,

"Potter, Hannah." And my sister walks up and the hat is placed on her head. After 5 minutes pass, the hat still hasn't made its decision. Then the hat opens and tries to say a house, but no sound comes out. It opens again and tries to place her again. Again no sound comes out. Eventually the hat gives up and says,

"She is not to be placed in a house," and with that, whispers explode all over the hall. Hannah stands up and hands the hat to Professor McGonagall. She calls the next of us,

"Potter, Harrison." And again the hat tries to place him, but gives up sooner than last time and says,

"He is not to be placed either." At this point the whole hall is in shock, including Dumbledore. This continues for all of us, and the whole hall is in shock. The hat told us it's reasoning, there were five destined for him to be unable to sort, literally. He thought they would be scattered, not all at once, and quintuplets at that! After we are sorted into the non-sorted house, and the rest of the first years are sorted, the Head Of Houses pull us out of he hall.

"Did the Sorting Hat give you a reason as to why it was unable to sort you?" Professor Snape asks. Before my siblings can say anything, I say,

"Yes it did. Rowena Ravenclaw fore told of five unable to be sorted. The Sorting Hat sais he thought it would be throughout the centuries, not all at once, and he really disnt expect us to be quintuplets."

"What is this foolish prophecy you speak of?!" Professor Snape asks.

"It is real. It is a true prophecy. Look in aisle 1, spot 6 and you will find it. I have watched Rowena Ravenclaw place It there. I watched her make it. It goes as,

_There will be five to finish the task we started,_

_Able to end the rivalry, _

_Able to show you the error of your ways,_

_And able to tell you the truth,_

_They will be powerful,_

_Unsorted by the Hat_

_Follow the path, laid by the one who knows the truth,_

_The second shall join them, to share the knowledge gathered,_

_To finally end it all." Harrison says. _

"Well, how come this wasn't recorded or told to us by the Hat?" Professor Flitwick asks.

"Because it couldn't. He could only tell those in the prophecy. So it couldn't have told you." He replies. "Now, Could we go and eat now? And our familiars are hungry too."

"Yes, you can go. Sit at any table you'd like." Professor Sprout says. And with that we re-enter the Great Hall and head towards the Slytherin table. They seem to be the ones most likely to accept our basilisks. As we sit at the edge of the table, we find some meat and take chunks of it for our basilisks. I drop my arm to the table and let Skyn and Slya slither down my arm and onto the table. I quietly hiss to them,

"We sssshhhhall go and visssssit your mother after dinner. Eat thissssss meat for now. You cannot go hunting now, but we ssssshhhall get you fressssshhhh meat later. And keep your sssssecond and third eyelidsssss closssssed for now." At this point most of the Slytherins have noticed basilisks at their table and a few of the braver older ones come to look. By now all of our familiars are on the table, and are eating the rawest pieces of meat on the plate. One comes over and asks,

"Are those your illegal pets? Or are they just oversized painted garden snakes from the Muggle world?" Then he begins to guffaw. As he begins to laugh, Slya rears up and begins to hiss. This gets the boys attention and he brushes it of as being grouchy. But when she begins to let her fangs drip with venom, he begins to get the point. Since I can't risk her biting him, I accidentally hiss in Parseltounge, instead of talking in English,

"Ssssssstop Sssssslya! Do not harm him! Leave him, or I sssssshhhhall tell your mother that you were going to bite a sssssstudent and I will ensssssure you ssssstay in the Chamber all day tomorrow, and possssssssibly dayssss after that! Leave him!" The older boy now looks frightened and runs away, but over half the kids at the Slytherin table have heard me speak in Parseltounge to my familiar. My siblings and I quickly finish eating and walk up to Professor McGonagall at the teachers table.

"We are going to see Shasa, Professor." Harrison says quietly and quickly. "We will be back in a hour at the most." As soon as he has finished, we rush out of the great hall and towards Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Once we get there, Harry hisses,

"Open for ussss." And the sinks move and open for us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Be happy! Another chapter is up! Sorry bout the cliffie at the end! I'm evil!**

-Harriet's POV-

As we jump down the hole, our familiars uncoil from around us and slither quickly towards the door to the Chamber. Soon we catch up to them, and we open it with another quick,

"Open." Says Harold, and we continue on our way. Harold hisses ahead to let Shasa know we are here. Some 50 minutes later, after talking with Shasa and exploring more of the Chamber with Shasa help and directions, we head back up with our familiars staying behind for the night. After heading down to the great hall, we wait for a Professor to come and bring us to the place where we will be sleeping. Soon, all four Heads of Houses come down to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall asks us to follow them, and leads us through the castle. Soon we stop near Gryffindor Tower, for the mere reason of knowing people that were sorted into Gryffindor.

"The password for your rooms is The Four Founders Heirs. The passwords to the other houses are on a magical chalkboard enchanted to write that days password, and only you can see it. If you need any of us, you can contact us from our houses common room. The boys room is on the left, and the girls on the right. If you need modifications call the head house elf, Cinder." Then the professors leave and we are left in our dorm. Soon, we call Cinder to help us add a few extra rooms.

"Cinder!" Harold calls. A large-for a house elf- pops into the room and Harold asks, "Can you and a few other elves help us add extra rooms to here? We need 6-9 large rooms added, but they must appear small additions, with spells to expand the insides only. Could you do that for us? We shall furnish them."

"Cinder shall do as masters and mistresses command. Let me get more house elves. Cinder be back soon." Cinder says. She pops away and returns soon with 8 more house elves. They each go to spots about 3 meters away from the others, on either side, and make a door shaped expansion. They then pop away and return with doors for the rooms. They lean them on the stone beside the holes, and hollow out a 4X4' room behind each door. They then put the 9 doors and, and they close the doors behind them. When they come out, Hannah goes to one of the rooms, and upon opening the door, she finds a 50'X60'X15' room. She goes to another and it is the exact same dimensions.

We thank the elves, and they make to go back to the kitchens by magical means, but one of them faints dead away after using that much magic, and we insist upon taking them back to the kitchens. Harry takes the lead, both of the boys carrying two elves, and Hannah and I each carrying one. Cinder is telling Harry where to turn and how to get to the kitchens. Soon we arrive at a painting of a pear, and Cinder tells us to tickle it, so Hannah walks up to the painting and tickles the pear. Then, next to the painting, some stones disappear, and we walk into the kitchens. Upon entering, house elves swarm us and take the fainted or sleeping elves from us. The only one still awake and aware, is Cinder, proving that she's stronger than most house elves.

Shortly, we are back in our quarters, and we set about working on one room to put phoenixes in. We grab some fire-stopping paste and spread it all over the room, ceiling and floor included. Once it has dried, we put multiple perches and nest materials in the room. We then put a large fire in two opposite corners of the room, and we surround it with fire-stopping gel blocks, and put two phoenix eggs, from the vaults, near the fire near the door. Then we exit the room and shut the door. By the point of finishing, it is close to 11 pm, so we walk into our rooms and find our trunks waiting there for us. We strip and change into bed clothes and I hope we don't have to use my gift tonight.

-Harry POV(screw logic about spreading POVs between all characters)-

I wake at the crack of dawn and get up to wake my siblings. After making sure Harold and Harrison are at least half-conscious, I go to wake my sisters. I walk down the hallway, and knock on their room to wake them. I say through the door,

"Wake up. It's the first day of school, and we need to go get our familiars before we head down. And we have to check on the phoenix eggs." I hear sounds of shuffling and blankets moving. Then it goes silent. "If you aren't out here in 15 minutes, we will come in there and dump ice water on you." With that statement, I hear groaning and Harriet's voice saying,

"Yeah, yeah. We're up. We'll come out soon." After that I leave them and go to check on the phoenix eggs. The room is stiflingly hot, but it seems good for the eggs, since they are closer to the fire than last night. I bend over and pick one up, and it reacts to my touch, as though I am its mother. I assume that we will end up playing mothers to the hatchlings, and that we will have to steal Fawkes every now and again to teach them how to control their fire, and show them rebirths and how to apparate the way phoenixs do. About 10 minutes later, I leave the room and rush up to my room and quickly shower and dress. I grab my book bag and I put in my books, staff, quills, ink, parchment, and I open the compartment for Slya and Skyn to go into when we stop to get our familiars, then I grab my wand and put it into my wand holder on my arm. Fifteen minutes after I warned my sisters, they come out and are ready to go get our familiars.

As we walk towards the second floor girls bathroom, the same boy from yesterday at the Slytherin table comes up behind us and tries to grab Hannah.

"Ha! Where are your 'precious' familiars now? Oh, wait, did the illusion wear off? Such a pity. Tsk tsk." Since he is oblivious to anything but bullying us, I manage to slip away and run into the girls washroom. I hiss to the sink in a hurry, not caring who heard or saw. I hiss down the tunnel,

"Sssshhhassssa! Bondedsssss! We are being threatened! Help usssss pleassssse!" And with that, Shasa comes bursting out of the tunnel with her hatchlings following her. "Hurry! They might be hurt by the threat! Come, follow me!" I take off running, hearing the sinks close behind us. Soon I come to where my siblings are, but the boy doesn't take notice of the 100' long basilisk treating him as a threat to her hatchlings and bondeds.

"Ssssshhhassssa, do not kill! But avoid paralyzing him pleasssse!" I hiss, worried she will kill him. "The sssssame goessss for you, ssssssmall onesssss." Hoping they don't kill him, I step out of the way, followed by my brothers and sister. The seventh year finally looks up and becomes instantly scared. He pushes Hannah towards her as though a offering of human flesh would appease her. Shasa prods towards Hannah and her bondeds, Skylan and Shlash rush forwards and wrap around her protectively. Hissing at the boy, extremely angry, Shasa lets her fangs begin to drip with poison, pretending to strike at the boy. The boy turns tail and runs, quickly, away from the angry basilisks. Harriet heads towards the entrance to the chamber, and opens it for Shasa to return into it. After she has returned to her dwelling, Harriet runs back and her familiars wrap around her. We begin to head in the direction of the great hall, but before we get halfway there, Professor Snape comes up to us and asks in his, I'm dangerous, don't mess with me voice,

"So Potters, where have you been keeping your basilisks and the adult one, hm?"

"We've been keeping our basilisks with us. Why do you wish to know?" I reply, knowing he could punish me for being cheeky.

"So why did one of my seventh year students come running into the great hall in a panic, saying huge basilisks, bloody Parseltongues, and I barely escaped, in a great rush?"

"He was hurting Hannah, so her basilisks came to her defence, and ours too, and we had to tell them to stop in Parseltongue. Why is it such a big concern, Professor Snape?"


	11. Aoeneoen

Okay, sorry. I've been MIA for (7) months now, and you have gotten like, no updates. I feel horrible, but I'm finally kicking my butt into gear. Please forgive me. As you can see, I uploaded a bit of a new story, and I have another that I have to type up. The most likely next chapter to go up will likely be for _The Elements Controlled. _Or something. I honestly don't know, but I have kicked into gear. I have bits and pieces scattered around, like, everywhere, and I am assembling them into something that resembles a chapter. Anyways, I AM BACK!

-The Age of Awesomeness


	12. Alert

Hello everyone! I am considering taking down a majority of my stories to edit and rewrite them. Would any of you object to me taking down the story this has been posted on?

Please review if you do.

**The stories I am definitely going to remove are:**

-Lost In The Rain

-Mirror Through the Worlds

-This is my Story, The One Thought to be Dead

-The Five of Us

**The ones that are up to y'all are as follows:**

-The Deal With The Dead

-The Gift Re-Awoken

-The Blood's Feud

-Jade and Emerald Eyes

**And the big question, since this is my most popular story:**

**The Elements Controlled**

_**Please either message me or review to say if you are okay with them being taken down and edited**_. (If you are my sister, talk to me in person *cough* HummingBird672 or whatever your username is *cough*)

I will post them back up as soon as I finish editing, but I have no idea how long that will take, especially since I will be rewriting parts of the story.


	13. POLL!

A poll is up on my profile, and it closes in two-ish hours. Vote for which story y'all want updated in less than 7 days. Basically all of my stories have half-finished chapters, and I want to know the majority's choice, so VOTE NOW!

-The Age Of Awesomeness


End file.
